Historically, transports have plowed slowly through the water to reach destination. Once at port, cargo would have to be loaded onto another vehicle. Similarly, such transports that run on one medium do not run on another, those that do, do so cumbersomely. Those vehicles that are specific to a medium seem better designed to disturb the medium rather than transverse it. Conventional water transport requires deep navigable waterways. Conventional vehicles that will operate from one medium to another are heavily laden with compromises for one medium or the other. Wind powered machines are not tenacious to the medium and are not conducive for use in congested areas. Convention teaches that rolling vehicles need man-made surfaces to roll on.
What is needed is a transport that can swiftly traverse all the mediums (sand, snow, water, ice and air, including paved surfaces), and pull or push heavy loads on a fluid surface.